Fallout Equestria Girls
by ZombieChristian22
Summary: It's been about 2 months since the Institute was taken out, and the Commonwealth started to rebuild. General Twilight Sparkle was assisting the Minutemen in their goal to bring the Commonwealth to it's true state. Sunset Shimmer, however, is a soldier of the Brotherhood of Steel who plans to wipe out what is left of the Institute's Synths. The 2 cross paths, and it all goes to hell


War...

War never changes.

My name is General Twilight Sparkle. I am a woman out of time, due to a time warp bringing me and possibly a few others 200 years into the future. I guess the warp saved me, as a nuclear detonation happened just as the warps opened. After settling into my new home, I found Preston Garvey, a decent man who despite never shutting up about settlements needing our help, proved time and time again how devoted the Minutemen are to protecting the Commonwealth.

"General?" Preston called.

"Yes?" I called, putting my General Hat on my head..

"We have a problem with-"

"-a settlement that requested our help. I know, I know." I finished, giggling halfway through how easy it was to finish Preston's sentences.

"Want me to tag along?" He asked.

"Would I want it any other way?" I asked rethorically.

* * *

War...

War never changes.

My name is Sunset Shimmer, and I am part of the Brotherhood of Steel, the closest thing to a government this "scourge of a world" has. If you can't tell, me and Elder Maxon have different views on the Wasteland. He thinks that not an inch of it can be saved, while I say that the Wasteland-mainly the Commonwealth- can be something more than a large chunk of irradiated dust.

"Knights! Sentinal... Report to your battle stations!" Elder cried.

We entered our Power Armors, entered our Vertibirds, and spread to our positions. Mine was near The Castle, at Boston Airport- our main base in the Commonwealth.

I should probably explain my feelings on the Brotherhood while I'm talking.

Their philosophies are very clear. All synths, ghouls, and super mutants must be eradicated.

So yeah, we're practically Synth Nazis. I never seen them take out an innocent synth, but I have the feeling they would. At least, a few of us.

But _not_ me. I just want to find my friends and put this world back together, and start over.

After I arrived, one of the Scribes requested that I managed the food, and that someone's been stealing food whenever no-one was looking.

"Do you know if anyone's been acting suspicious?" I asked.

"No. Well... now that I think about it, I saw Initiate Clarke creep into the Pantry after hours. I didn't see him take anything, though..." Captain Kelles said.

"I'll find him." I said.

I managed to find him, sitting near the Pantry...

I took note of a Laser Pistol on his holster.

"Hey, Initiate." I said.

"What do you need, Sentinal?" He asked without hesitation.

"I need you to help me find who was breaking into the Pantry." I said.

He didn't say anything, he just stood up and left through a door to the outside.

I decided to follow.

* * *

Me and Preston arrived at the settlement that needed help- Tempines Bluff.

"You said you needed help?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have a Feral Ghoul infestation not far from us. Underneath the Brotherhood's base." A settler said.

"How do you know about this?" I asked, getting curious.

"We have tunnels that go around the Commonwealth, one of them leads near it."

"Tunnels? You mean like the sewers Pre-War?" Preston asked.

"They _were_ sewers, hun'. We just cleared them out and set up signs." A Ghoul answered.

I never had a solid opinion on Ghouls. I just saw them as people with wrinkled skin and who've lived over 200 years. Ferals, however, I don't hesitate to kill. Those things are like zombies, only...

No, they're pretty much zombies.

"How many Ferals?" I asked.

"Over 20, at least. I could've sworn that I saw one Glower."

Glowers- Glowing Ones is the other term- are _really_ radiated people. I'm talking died-of- radiation-as-a-Ghoul radiated.

Ghouls can't even die of radiation.

"We might need more people. We should call Sturges, maybe the Longs, too." Preston said.

God, I hate the Longs. Jun, I don't hate. _Marcy_ , however, I hate with a passion. I know she hates everyone else, and she doesn't do _anything_ over at Sanctuary Hills. All she does is bitch at me everytime I come near her. Jun says she's going through the loss in her own way, but I don't believe it at this point.

"How about I ask Nick?" I asked.

Nick, Nick Valentine. Private Detective of Diamond City, a large city created inside of an old baseball stadium. Yeah, that didn't leave a lot of options, but it's one of- if not- the largest settlements in all of the Commonwealth.

"Sure, why not?" Preston asked.

* * *

I fucked up.

I fucked up real bad.

Clarke saw me, and was now running low into the airport. I bolted after him, but I was stopped by turrets. I dove into cover, grabbed my Laser Rifle, and waited for the turret to cease fire. Once it did, I didn't hesitate. I activated my VATs, located the motors, and took them out. I leaped up, and sprinted into the base to find a window where I could see Clarke.

"Come on... you guys haven't attacked me for a while. Maybe the food's doing you good..." He said.

I heard the rumble of Ferals underneath his voice, and I knew what he was doing.

Clarke was feeding the Ferals _our_ food.

And I need to stop him.

"STOP, RIGHT THERE, INITIATE!" I cried as I kicked the door down and held him at gunpoint.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Clarke cried, grabbing his 10mm.

"Them? The Ferals? How did you find this place?!" I asked, trying my best to calm the situation, but keep my authority.

"I found this place a few days back, with the Ferals inside." Clarke said.

"Why would you keep them away from us, let alone feed them?" I asked.

Clarke showed me a picture, looked old, but I could out some attributes that matched some of the Ferals.

"Init- Clarke... these... _things_ are monsters." I reasoned.

" _But they were people first, goddamnit!_ " Clarke said, calmer than before.

"Look, if you turn yourself in now, let me take these Ferals out, and return these rations, I will personally see that you get the most minimal punishment the Elder with bestow." I offered.

"I... oh, alright. Just... make sure they don't suffer, please." Clarke begged.

"You have my world, Clarke. Go." I said.

Clarke gathered the food, and started to head back up.

But we were stopped by gunshots.

I looked over the railing and saw about 4 people blast at the Ferals. I pointed my rifle at the Ferals, and assisted. I ran out of Fusion Cells, and I ran downstairs with my 10mm. I saw a Feral almost bite a woman with a colonial uniform, and I opened fire on the Ghoul, and it dropped dead, spitting irradiated blood as it twitched.

I looked up, and saw a Glowing One, roaring in anger and ferocity as it started emitting radiation. The colonial woman aimed her Laser Musket, and I held my 10mm at the creature. We all opened fire, and the Glower hit the floor with bullet holes in nearly every crevice of it's deranged body.

"Thank you, soldier." The one with the duster and farm hat said.

"You're welcome. Nice hat." I complemented, noticing how it reminded me of Applejack.

After I finished my sentence, the colonial woman perked her head up and turned around.

In that moment, I saw her. The hair, the voice...

"Twilight?" I called.

"S... Sunset?" Twilight called back.

Before we could say a word, the door in which I came in was opened, and a warning shot was fired.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS, SCAVENGERS!" I heard Elder Maxon scream, holding his Gatling Laser: Final Judgement.

And pointing it right at Twilight.


End file.
